


Blind Dates Are the Best Dates

by lifegivingwords



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Merlin to the rescue, blind dates, happy ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifegivingwords/pseuds/lifegivingwords
Summary: Eggsy is being set up on a date. Everything doesn't go to plan.





	Blind Dates Are the Best Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyEmrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEmrys/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this little gift! 
> 
> I loved your prompt of an Austenland AU and even planned the whole thing out, but for some reason I am having intense writer's block with that story. I went with your second prompt instead, but please keep an eye out for the Austenland story. I'm hoping within the next month or so I can get something started. I'll make sure to tag you in it when it does go up. 
> 
> <3

Eggsy is going to kill Ryan. And potentially Jamal as well. He once again scans his eyes around the dim interior of the pub, but still doesn’t see the red button down shirt he’s supposed to be looking for. He should have known this would be a bust. Blind dates have never been successful for him, and that was when he was using the internet. Who knows what kind of creep Jamal and Ryan found. 

 

Just as he is getting ready to leave a man slides into the booth across from him. This must be the red shirt dude, though Eggsy would argue that it is more of a deep orange. At first glance Eggsy is pleased with what he sees. The man is nicely dressed, doesn’t seem to smell bad, and he has a nice smile. 

 

“Hi,” the man begins. “You must be Eggsy. I’m Geoff.” He reaches across the table and offers to shake hands. 

 

The next few minutes are spent with the usual small talk about likes and dislikes and other mundane topics. It isn’t until the topic of jobs comes up that things start to go down hill. Geoff works in a local shop while he is making his way through university to become a lawyer. Eggsy doesn’t think anything about Geoff’s slight condescension (that’s how lawyers are, right?) until he mentions that he is working towards a degree in education. He is annoyed when Geoff starts talking about how the education system is failing and implies that it is all up to the teachers to fix the systemic problems. He can feel his anger ramping up the more Geoff lambasts teachers until he has finally had enough. 

 

“I mean really, how much do teachers deserve for their work? They aren’t exactly saving lives or curing cancer,” Geoff says with a smirk. 

 

Eggsy is done. 

 

“No, they just provide the education for the people who will eventually end up doing those things,” Eggsy replies sharply. He reaches for his glass and takes a deep gulp before continuing. “Teachers act as mothers, fathers, protectors, saviors, comforters, and a million other roles that they are never thanked for. I guarantee you would not be where you are without the help of a teacher. So you can take your elevated sense of self and shove it up your arse.” 

 

He slams the glass down and shoves himself out of the booth. He tosses some cash down onto the table and glares daggers into Geoff’s stunned face. 

 

“Thanks for the drink, mate. I just don’t think this is going to work out. You might be a perfectly nice guy, but I don’t date pretentious pricks.”

 

He turns on his heel and heads to the restroom in the back corner. He can feel eyes boring into his back, yet he doesn’t stop his flight. He takes the reprieve to splash cool water on his face and take some deep breaths. He probably overreacted, but there is nothing that makes him angrier than someone talking badly about educators. When he makes his way out of the bathroom he is pleased to see that Geoff had taken the hint and left. He slides back into the booth and slouches against the backrest. What a night. 

 

He catches the bartender’s eye and motions for a second pint. He might as well enjoy himself as much as possible, right? He can stand to waste a few more minutes before officially calling it a night. While he waits for his pint, he pulls his phone out and sends a quick text to Ryan telling him he better be hiding when Eggsy gets home. A hand appears offering a glass filled to the brim. 

 

“It looks like you are in need of something to drown your sorrows,” a deep voice says softly. 

 

Eggsy sighs and begins to speak without looking up. 

 

“I might need to drown my sorrows, mate, but I can do that all on my own.” He puts his phone down and finally glances up at the man intending to send him on his way. The dismissive words never leave his mouth. Standing in front of him is probably the most attractive man he has ever seen. A toned body is highlighted with a tight fitting cashmere sweater and snug gray dress pants. Eggsy has to tip his head back a little further to get a good look at the man’s face. Piercing hazelnut colored eyes are trained directly on Eggsy sending a shiver down his spine. He’s never found bald men to be attractive before, but hot damn. He certainly wouldn’t kick this one out of his bed. 

 

“You may be able to do it on your own, but in my experience it’s more fun when you have someone else help out,” the man replies with a wicked smile. Eggsy can feel his palms begin to sweat. “My name is Merlin; may I join you?” 

 

Eggsy hesitates for a split second before nodding. The blind date was never going to work out, but maybe this chance encounter will turn the night around. Merlin smiles and settles back into the cushion. 

 

“You have my name. What’s yours?” he asks. 

 

“I’m Eggsy,” he says hesitantly. “I’ve never seen you around before. Do you live in the area?”

 

“Actually, I just moved. I was living out near Brixton, but I needed somewhere closer to my work. I’m a financial analyst for Barclays Bank and it made sense to move closer to Canary Wharf than to live across the river.” He reaches out to grasp his own glass filled with a dark Guinness. “I noticed you when you walked in, but then when the pretentious prick sat down I thought I had lost my chance.”

 

He looks meaningfully at Eggsy as he tips his head back slightly to take a drink. Eggsy finds his eyes glued to the strong jaw and silky looking neck. He suddenly wants nothing more than to bury his head right in the notch between Merlin’s neck and shoulder and cuddle in. He’s jolted out of his musings when Merlin reaches across the table and brushes a finger across his jaw. Eggsy would usually bristle and jerk back if some unknown person started touching his face, but there is something about Merlin that just draws him in. He doesn’t just want Merlin’s touch on his face; his whole body is crying out to feel those strong hands grip and caress every inch of skin available. 

 

“So what was the deal with the pretentious prick?” Merlin asks again. 

 

“He was actually a blind date that one of my mates set up for me,” Eggsy explains ruefully. “I’ve been busy with school and my little sister and haven’t exactly been able to get out much. Ryan thought it would be a good idea to set me up with one of his sister’s friends. Apparently his sister only hangs out with assholes.”

 

Merlin’s smile grows wider as it becomes clear that Eggsy is definitely single. 

 

“What a shame for him. Would it be too forward of me to ask if you would like to go to dinner? There’s a lovely Indian place just up the street that has an amazing curry,” Merlin says. “Only if you feel comfortable doing so of course.”

 

Eggsy is pleasantly shocked by the request, and takes a minute to weigh his options. He could just call it a night and head on home where he could lecture Ryan within an inch of his life. On the other hand, he could accept this intriguing man’s offer of dinner and see where it leads. Obviously there is only one choice here. He smiles as he reaches across the table to grasp Merlin’s free hand. 

 

“I would love to.”

 

oooOooo

 

The rest of the evening flies by in a haze of lust and warm laughter. Though Merlin is clearly older and more sophisticated than anyone Eggsy has ever dealt with, he is also comfortable to be around. He talks about growing up on his parents farm in Scotland, fighting with his sisters, and his daily arguments with his coworker Harry. Merlin is real. Unlike Pretentious Prick, Merlin is incredibly interested to learn about Eggsy’s dreams of being an educator. He doesn’t smirk when Eggsy explains that teachers were his saving grace as a kid growing up in an abusive home. Instead he offers acceptance, comfort, and admiration. 

 

Eggsy has never believed in the whole idea of love at first sight, but maybe those people were on to something. It might not be love just yet, but he is certainly getting the feeling that he just might belong with Merlin. He’s scared that these feelings are completely one sided when Merlin suddenly leans across their table and brushes a kiss across his jaw. 

 

“Just to make sure we are both on the same page here,” he says with a smirk as he draws back. “I know you began this night on a date with someone else, but I would love it if your next blind date isn’t so blind.”

 

Eggsy chuckles and brushes his foot up against Merlin’s leg under the table. 

 

“I think that can be arranged,” he says. He glances around at the relatively empty restaurant. He didn’t realize it had gotten so late. He looks back at Merlin and smiles. “Would you like to get some ice cream for dessert?” 

 

Once again the wicked smile comes out to play and Eggsy can feel his stomach tumble. 

 

“I would much prefer to have you for dessert,” Merlin responds frankly.  

 

Eggsy honestly can’t do more than just nod. Merlin pays the bill and they begin to make their way down the street. They start off walking separately, but soon Merlin has an arm around Eggsy’s waist and Eggsy has a firm grip on Merlin’s sweater. It’s not a cold night, rather one of those crisp late summer/early fall nights that just make you want to cuddle with someone. They once again fill the air with a blend of conversation and comfortable silence. 

 

Eggsy is immediately intimidated by the building Merlin ushers him into. His flat is nice, but it certainly doesn’t have a doorman who greets him by name. Everything is shiny and chrome and absolutely screams wealth. Eggsy almost decides to back out, but Merlin does a great job of distracting him with warm kisses and fleeting touches as the lift slowly makes its way to the ninth floor. 

 

While Eggsy is certainly ready to get naked, Merlin seems perfectly content to leisurely kiss his way down Eggsy’s neck leaving little nips here and there. It isn’t until he has unlocked his front door that Merlin does away with the gentleman act and unleashes the beast beneath the cashmere. He quickly pulls Eggsy inside and uses him to push the front door closed. Eggsy can barely breathe as he is suddenly confronted with an aroused older man mouthing at his neck while also pulling at the buttons on his shirt. Taking a firm grip on Merlin’s shoulders, Eggsy jumps up to wrap his legs around Merlin’s hips. 

 

“Fuck, Eggsy,” Merlin growls. “You feel so good wrapped around me.”

 

“I’ll feel even better once we are naked,” Eggsy says in a naughty whisper. “Take me to bed Merlin. Now.”

 

Merlin groans again and pulls away from the door. With one hand cradling Eggsy’s ass, he locks the front door and resets the alarm before turning and heading back through the dimly lit apartment. They make frequent stops to slam against walls to kiss and grind against each other and to shed random pieces of clothing. Even in the frenzy they find themselves smiling and laughing. Eggsy is full of joy as they finally reach the bed and fall onto cool sheets.  

 

The next couple of hours are filled with the sounds of two men making sweaty, passionate love to each other. Eggsy can’t count the number of times Merlin has him shouting out with pleasure or purring with contentment. He does know that the sound of Merlin growling his own pleasure is something that he wants to hear again and again.

Finally their bodies are spent and their souls are content. Eggsy does plant his face in the notch between Merlin’s jaw and shoulder and cuddles in. It’s just as perfect as he imagined earlier in the evening. Merlin is slowly running his index finger up and down the silky cleft of Eggsy’s hip while pulling him as close as possible. 

 

“Stay,” Merlin whispers into the soft fringe of Eggsy’s hair. “I want you to stay.”

 

Eggsy curls in even closer and closes his eyes in happiness. 

 

“Of course.”

 

oooOooo

 

Eggsy is running late, again, and barely notices the man that is exiting the coffee shop just as he is trying to enter. He is too focused on finding Merlin in the crowd to be worried about other customers. It comes as a surprise then when a voice to his left asks, “Eggsy?” 

 

He turns his head and sees a well dressed man with a familiar face. He can’t quite pin down where he has seen the man before, but obviously the man remembers him. He smiles hesitantly and shakes the offered hand. 

 

“It’s Geoff from the pub,” the man continues. Eggsy remembers him now. He doesn’t know how he didn’t recognize him immediately since the man is wearing the same orange shirt he had on six months ago. “I didn’t think I would see you around on this side of town.”  _ Ahhh… _ Pretentious Prick. Eggsy winces slightly at the nickname, but it is still an obvious fit. 

 

“I’m here meeting someone actually,” Eggsy explains. “I’m running la-”

 

“Oh! Are you thinking about transitioning to a better paying career? I could certainly help with that if you are looking for a second opinion,” Geoff bulldozes over Eggsy. 

 

“He’s not here to discuss a career change,” a deep voice says. It comes from just behind Eggsy and soon a pair of warm hands are wrapping around his waist to pull him back against a firm chest. “He’s here to meet his fiance.” 

 

Geoff’s eyes widen and he takes a step back from the intimidating picture the bald man creates with his deep scowl. 

 

“Fiance?” he squeaks. “T-that’s wonderful news! I wish you the best.” 

 

He doesn’t even wait for Eggsy’s acknowledgement before he is out the door. Eggsy smiles as the chest he is cuddled against shakes with laughter. 

 

“You are terrible,” he says stepping away to head towards the shop counter. “He was practically ready to pee his pants at that barbaric display.”

 

Merlin stands beside him and simply shrugs his shoulders. 

 

“I just wanted to make sure he wasn’t getting any ideas.” 

 

“Love, I’m pretty sure he realized we weren’t going anywhere when I called him a pretentious prick.”

 

Again a smile and a shrug. They wait patiently for their coffees and scones before settling down at a table near the window. Merlin dives into an explanation about the work he accomplished that day while Eggsy talks about his experiences in the classroom. Soon a comfortable silence descends as both men sit and unwind from their days. 

 

“I was thinking,” Eggsy begins. “Maybe blind dates aren’t so bad.”

 

Merlin’s trademark smile spreads across his face. He reaches across the table and cradles Eggsy’s face. Brushing a kiss across his lips, he replies. 

 

“Blind dates are the best dates.”


End file.
